


Didn't Realize

by Eddiekaspbraks



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, M/M, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiekaspbraks/pseuds/Eddiekaspbraks
Summary: Requested on tumblrwith prompts"74. “You should marry me.”75. “Aren’t you just a cutie pie!”"





	Didn't Realize

**Author's Note:**

> So i havent written anything in like a decade and i never posted any of my IT writings on archive so let me get UHHHHHHHHHHHH yeah BOIII. this is probably bad and its really short i apologize.

 

It was Hot.

 

The kind of hot that sticks to your skin and and causes your hair to stick up askew. 

 

It was mid July  in Derry, and the heat was not letting up.

 

Eddie had tagged along with Richie to the arcade hoping to escape not just the burning boredom in his mind,but his mother’s constant nags.

 

He had woken up that morning with a headache, downed 3 tall cold glasses of water , and ate his breakfast before the telephone rang.

 

“Hey look who’s awake! I do say sir, I thought he’d never awake, a corpse I tell ya, a corpse!” 

 

Eddie flinched at the loud voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie answered as he kicked at the tile beneath him and stared at his empty bowl of what was cereal.

 

Richie laughed at the other end of the line. “Can you come out today Eds? I was gonna head to the arcade.”

 

Eddie contemplated. He usually didn’t mind going with Richie to the arcade, but it was hot. For most of July, whenever one of the losers made plans, it would just fall apart since the heat was just too much this year. Bill’s bike to the barrens, Ben's idea for a picnic. It felt like forever since Eddie had last seen one of his friends besides Richie, not that he was complaining.

 

Eddie peered down the hallway, his ears paying particular attention to the noise of the tv from the living room.

 

“Y-yeah sure i’ll-”

 

“Fantastic my boy! I’ll ride over and come get you!” Richie interrupted before a click silenced the line.

 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and placed the phone back on its body. Before neatly placing his dish in the sink and shuffling back into his room to change for the day.

  
  


\---

The hot air that pressed against Eddie’s cheeks was unbearable, and soon enough it was unbreathable and the noise of an unzipping fanny pack and the release of an inhaler , against the soft breeze was all that could be heard.

 

Richie came jogging back from around the corner, the usual spot where he’d lock up their bikes with a grin on his face. Richie looked at Eddie’s closing fanny pack and then back up at the smaller boy.

 

Richie bumped into his friend, “Don’t die on me now Eds! We haven’t even gone inside!” Richie gestured for Eddie to follow him inside.

 

Eddie pushed back against the taller boy, let out a laugh , and ran through the arcade doors.

 

They spent hours inside the cool damp arcade, the smell of candy stinging their nostrils. The dim lights easing their eyes.

 

They took turns on pacman, frogger and galaga and shared a coke.

 

They closed the day off with street fighter as usual. Eddie lost the first round, but won the next two.

 

“Hey, you’re cheating, aren't you Eds!” Richie yelled as he leaned over and threw his hands over Eddies, trying to mess him up.

 

“Richie! You’re gonna make me lose!” Eddie yelled back

 

The two kids exploded in fits of laughter that made their stomachs hurt. Eddie almost didn’t notice the heat in his cheeks. 

 

But Richie did. 

 

\-------

 

“How’d you get so good at street fighter Eddie? Have you been sneaking around behind my back?” Richie joked once they had finally exited the coolness of the arcade, Eddie's face crinkling in response to the hot air.

 

“Yeah all the time Rich.” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully before swinging his leg over his own bike.

 

Richie clapped his hands together in front of him, “Now there is only one thing that could make this day even better Eds. And that one thing… is Ice cream!” Richie suddenly turned his bike and zoomed off toward the sweet shoppe down the road; Eddie desperately trying to keep up.

  
  


Richie got mint chocolate chip while Eddie got chocolate. They both walked side by side, pulling their bikes with one hand, cones in the other.

 

They had reached the field just past the barrens, an overgrown area full of weeds and dirt and most likely bugs. Richie dropped his bike in the grass and continued walking, Eddie mimicking his actions but hesitant to step through the grass, his mother's loud voice echoing in his mind about allergies.

 

“Come on Eds! Don’t you wanna watch the sunset, we haven’t done that in like…” Richie looked down at his wrist to a pretend watch “forever!”  he smiled back at the small boy, took a lick from his ice cream and continued on his way.

 

“If I start sneezing this is on you.” Eddie pushed his way through the grass and up the small hill that looked towards the tall trees that surrounded Derry.

 

Out of breath, Eddie unzipped his pack, took a puff of his inhaler and plopped down next to the dark haired boy.

 

Eddie concerned with catching his breath, caught sight of Richie staring with an uncontrolled grin on his face.

 

“What?” Eddie said exasperated

 

Richie giggled “You’ve got a little… something on your..” gesturing to his lips.

 

Eddie felt embarrassment rise in his cheeks as he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, melted ice cream dragging its way across.

 

**"Aren’t you just a cutie pie!”** Richie howled.

Eddie this time felt the heat in his cheeks, but shook it off as the breeze that was beating down on them like a smokers exhale.

Richie laid back on the cool grass and stared at the changing sky, after a few moments Eddie followed.

 

If Eddie really thought about it, he hadn't realized the time that had passed between this morning and the moment they were in now. And it was usually like this with Richie, It’s almost as if time stopped whenever the joke cracking boy he called his friend was around.

 

Eddie turned his head to  stare at his friend to the left of him, the way his freckles reflected off his face, and how his mop hair hung down in front of his eye brows. The smudges on his glasses and the way his shirt always blew with the wind even if there wasn't any.

 

**"You should marry me.”** Richie deadpanned at the sky.

By this time Eddie knew it wasn’t the heat of the day. The heat in his cheeks was a fire now and he was certain it  was visible. His heart stopped for a second, and then picked up again.  He didn’t notice his fingers digging into the grass or how he was holding his breath.

Until Richie’s explosion of laughter brought his breathing back to normal.

“N-Not funny Rich.” Eddie giggled back.

“I’m being serious!” Richie tried to get out between laughs.

The two boys toppled over in laughter, 

Eddie not realizing the sweaty palm that enveloped his own.

 

Eddie didn’t realize a lot that day, like the way Richie’s face lit up when they bumped elbows, or how Richie let him win the last two rounds of street fighter, or how Richie slyly payed for his ice cream, but what he did notice was that: The warm breeze didn’t quite feel as hot as it had been.


End file.
